Vergil
Vergil is a character from the Devil May Cry series. He previously faced Sephiroth in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma vs Vergil *Vergil VS Alexander Anderson *Vergil vs. Berserker/Lancelot *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Vergil *Vergil vs. Deimos *Capcom Villain Battle Royale *Vergil VS Gilgamesh *Vergil vs. Guts *Vergil VS Hakumen *Itachi Uchiha vs. Vergil *Vergil vs. Jetstream Sam *Vergil vs. Jin Kisaragi *Vergil Vs Kenpachi *Vergil vs. Meta Knight *Vergil vs. Noob Saibot *Vergil vs Sans *Vergil VS Sasuke *Vergil vs. Sephiroth *Vergil vs. Shadow the Hedgehog *Vergil VS Sayaka MIki *Remilia Scarlet vs Vergil With Dante * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi * Undertaker and Kane vs. Dante and Vergil Completed Fights * Vergil vs Albert Wesker * Hiei VS Vergil * Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru Possible Opponents *[[Crona (Soul Eater)|Crona (Soul Eater)]] *Hyde Kido (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) History The eldest twin son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and his human wife Eva, both his life and his younger brother Dante's were forever changed when they watched helplessly as demons killed their mother. Believing himself responsible for not being able to protect her, Vergil sought absolute power by any means necessary, going so far as to cast aside his humanity and embrace his demonic heritage. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 18 *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *Half-human, half-demon Weapons 'Yamato' *Once wielded by Sparda *Resembles a katana *Has magical properties *Said to be capable of cutting through anything **Aerial Rave: continuous slash in mid-air **Upper Slash: slash that launches enemies into the air **Rapid Slash: dashes forward and thrusts into opponent ***Missed target or opponents behind him are sliced up **Judgement Cut: long-range slash ***Can repeatedly slash up to three times, with perfect timing 'Beowulf' *Grieves and gauntlets fashioned from Beowulf's remains *Shares the same of Beowulf the Lightbeast *Increase Vergil's melee attack power **Lunar Phase: revolving kick **Rising Sun: multi-kick attack ***Launches Vergil upward **Killer Bee: powerful aerial downward kick 'Force Edge' *Once wielded by Sparda *True demonic power is locked away *Requires both halfs of the Perfect Amulet to unlock it *Future weapon of Dante and Trish **Helm Breaker: aerial downward slam into the ground **Stinger: fast-moving dashing stab **High Time: upward slash ***Launches Vergil upward **Round Trip: hurls Force Edge at opponents ***Returns to wielder like a boomerang Demonic Abilities *'Increased strength' *'Increased speed' *'Superhuman durability' 'Tricks' *Teleports Vergil *Can teleport forward, backward, into the air, and downward (in the air) 'Summoned Swords' *'Summoned Swords': thrown *'Spiral Swords': barrier of swords that circles around him *'Sword Storm': swords circle over an enemy before firing *'Blistering Swords': swords fire in rapid succession from behind Vergil 'Devil Trigger' *Unleashes full potential *Physical and magical attributes amplified *Regenerates health throughout duration *Lasts for a limited time Feats *Defeated Dante in their first outing *Defeated Sparda-powered Arkham with Dante *Possibly the best swordsman in the series *Rapid Slash and Judgement Cut virtually unblockable *Mastered Devil Trigger long before Dante Faults *Defeated by Dante in their third battle and twice as Nelo Angelo *Defeated by Mundus while weakened *Yamato was broken *May have never surpassed Sparda Quotes Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru *''"Are you finished?"'' (to Sesshōmaru while waiting for him) *''"I’ve seeked a worthy opponent for some time… and no demon in this realm offers as much of a challenge as you."'' (to Sesshōmaru) *''"Then let’s get started."'' (to Sesshōmaru as he readies his claws) *''"Why do you hesitate to draw your blades?"'' (to Sesshōmaru, who has yet to use either of his swords) *''"What seems to be the hold-up?"'' (pondering Sesshōmaru's whereabouts) *''"Let’s see why you hesitated to use this..."'' (to Sesshōmaru when holding Tenseiga) *''"A blade that cannot even cut the living. What kind of father would give their heir such a worthless weapon?"'' (to Sesshōmaru upon no damage being dealt by Tenseiga) *''"These are the blades of my father... Sparda, the Dark Knight. " (to Sesshōmaru while wielding Yamato and Force Edge)'' Gallery Vergil_Devil_Trigger.gif|Vergil in his Devil Trigger form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Demon Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Half Human Category:Home Console Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Spatial Manipulators